The Path is Clear ¦ Zelda: Link to the Past RANDOMIZED 12
Jared will enjoy using the bow, and beats two dungeons, including the annoying ice dungeon. Synopsis Jared discusses that he looked up what happened with the shovel and ocarina. He demonstrates that he can swap between them. Jared will now go and beat the boss in dungeon 1 in the Dark World now that he has the bow. Jared can kill all the enemies in one hit. He shoots the guy with the arrow that he couldn't shoot before. He finds the statue he needs to shoot in the eye, and the wall opens taking him to the next section. Jared realizes that he needs a key. Jared is going to enjoy using the bow! Jared wants to use the wand of somaria to flick a switch, but the game won't let him, so he has to use bombs. Jared doesn't know how to get to the next area. Jared wonders around the dungeon, and uses a teleporter to get to a new area. He shoots the red dude, and makes it to a moving platform area. He finds a chest, and a key. Jared's phone goes off. He also finds 300 rupees. Jared progresses through the dark flipping turtles. Jared reaches the teleporter, and takes a long time to find the right block to move. He reaches the boss. Jared messes up the bosses face with bombs. He gives up on them and uses the hammer. Another dungeon down! Jared climbs Death Mountain again. Jared believes he has all the items he needs to beat the game. He activates a tome, which gives him 3 bombs. Jared doesn't remember the bug net. Jared makes it to the Ice Dungeon. He finds a key and opens the first locked door. Bombos kills all the enemies in the room. He finds money in the chest. As he continues to burn enemies, Jared realizes that he shouldn't be wasting his magic - before finding more magic. Jared finds a key on a moving floor which he needs to open the next door. The spikes prove to be annoying. Jared uses the hookshot to flick a switch and jump across the gap. A line of penguins appear, and are all set on fire. Jared struggles to go down steps. Jared arrives at the big chest, but doesn't have its key. Jared moves skulls in a room. The button is under the last one he moves. Jared unintentionally makes a pun. He finds some more keys. He plays with a sliding penguin. Jared continues to find additional keys. Jared finds the bug net after pulling a statue's tongue. He finds the big key in the next room. Jared is worried about finding the blue mail, as it could replace his red mail. Jared doesn't care about taking small amounts of damage as he moves along. This dungeon is annoying as it has 7 floors. Jared wastes one of his keys. Jared uses the hookshot to navigate the ice. Jared has more fun with his staff. Jared finds a section where he needs to use all his items. Jared reaches the boss and burns the ice around it. Jared comes close to dying, but he succeeds and beats another dungeon. Jared is almost done with the game. Category:Zelda: Link to the Past RANDOMIZED Category:Videos